


Dark Canada Epilogue: Cold Comfort

by dsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files, due South
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-05
Updated: 1999-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toDark Canada.





	Dark Canada Epilogue: Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Dark Canada Epilogue: Cold Comfort

 

-Disclaimer: X-Files characters belong to FOX and 1013. due South  
characters belong to Alliance Communications.  
-Category: Crossover (w/ X-Files), Romance  
-Rating: NC-17  
-Spoilers: X-Files - none. due South - "Victoria's Secret"  
and "North".  
-Summary: In the epilogue to "Dark Canada",  
Scully and Fraser find comfort  
and answers with each other.  
  
***  
  


## "Dark Canada Epilogue: Cold Comfort"

  
by Amatia  
  
"I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light."  
  
\- Sarah MacLachlan, "I Will Remember  
You"  
  
It was near midnight when they finished writing up the reports  
for  
the case. It had taken a week to finish all the paperwork, and  
Scully and  
Fraser had decided to take it for Fraser's apartment that  
night and finish  
it up rather than drag it out for another work day.  
Skinner had given  
Mulder and Scully an extension on the case, they  
had four days left, and  
neither of them wanted to spend it doing  
paperwork. Chicago might not be  
the best city in the world, but at  
least, Mulder reasoned, it wasn't D.C.  
  
So Scully and Fraser were sitting at Fraser's kitchen table,  
signing the last of the reports, yawning. The cinnamon candle Scully  
had  
brought still flickered in the center of the table, the scent  
permeating  
the room. It clung to Scully's sweater and jeans, and  
she was sure it clung  
to Fraser's similar outfit. She had talked  
him into putting on something  
more comfortable than his uniform,  
knowing that they would be up late  
working on the case. She reached  
up to and rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Dana?" Fraser asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Ben." Scully gave him a smile. "Paperwork  
just tends to  
make me tense."  
  
He was out of his chair in an instant, and standing behind hers.  
"May I?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Fraser laid his hands on her shoulders and began to work the  
muscles gently, get with enough force to get the knots out. Scully sighed,  
knowing that she was indulging herself too much today with Fraser's  
kindness, but the massage felt so good. His thumbs slipped down to put  
pressure on the area just beneath her shoulder blades. "You certainly  
know  
where to touch," she murmured, and was rewarded with a  
soft chuckle in  
reply.  
  
"There are many hidden talents a Mountie possesses, ma'm,  
but often  
they are saved for special occasions," he said, his  
face close to her ear.  
She felt the wind of his breath on her cheek,  
and goosebumps followed it.  
As his warm hands settled on her neck,  
the soft touch relaxing her to the  
core, she felt a rush of warmth  
between her legs.  
  
Fraser tenderly massaged all of the kinks from her neck, then  
worked his way downward, following her spine. As his fingers hit a  
particularily sensitive spot, Scully let out a small cry. He stopped  
immediately. "Dana?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said softly. "Just a sensitive  
spot."  
  
His hands drifted back to the place, right in the middle of her  
back, his thumbs pressing down as they moved in tiny circles. The warmth  
between her legs increased as Fraser increased the pressure, her jeans  
becoming confining and wet with her continued arousal. Another cry escaped  
her lips, but this time Fraser did not stop, but rather continued his  
gentle assault on her lower back. After a few minutes of the sweet torture,  
he slid his hands up her back, and down her arms. "Dana?"  
  
"Yes, Ben?" Scully could hardly control her breathing.  
Fraser's  
fingers slid around her wrists, binding them.  
  
"I can't help but notice that you are taking pleasure from  
this."  
  
She swallowed. "Does it offend you?"  
  
"Quite the contrary," Fraser replied. "Would you  
like me to touch  
you more?" he whispered in her ear, slipping  
one finger underneath the cuff  
of her sweater. His touch was so light,  
barely brushing her skin, that  
goosebumps one again pricked her arms.  
  
Scully felt her nipples harden underneath the heavy sweater at  
his  
brief caress. "Yes," she whispered in reply. "Please."  
  
"Your yes was sufficient by itself...I wish to touch you,  
as well."  
She could hear the low edge of arousal in his voice.  
"Do you want to move  
to the bed? I mean, I don't have a couch."  
  
She chuckled, and nodded, and he helped her to stand, his hands  
still on her wrists. When she stood beside the table, he released one  
wrist, and gently spun her to face him. With his free hand he lifted  
the  
cover of the candle and placed it on the jar. They watched the  
flame grow  
smaller, then disappear in a wide ribbon of smoke. Fraser  
raised his eyes  
to hers, and Scully saw that his pupils were dialated.  
He led her to the  
bed, their pace slow and measured even in the short  
distance. He gestured  
for her to sit, which she did. He then sat  
beside her, raising both his  
hands to slide them into her hair, and  
lean in for their lips to meet. The  
kiss was as slow and languid  
as his hands upon her back, and even sweeter.  
One hand untangled  
itself from her hair to slide underneath her sweater and  
caress her  
back. Scully did the same to Fraser with both her hands, and was  
reveling in the warmth of his skin as he broke the kiss. "Ben,"  
she  
whispered against his lips. "I need you to touch me, everywhere."  
  
He smiled against her mouth. "All in due time."  
  
Scully groaned in frustration as he kissed her again, but responded  
just as passionately, her hands sliding around to caress his flat stomach.  
She felt him tremble slightly at her touch. He dragged his mouth from  
hers,  
gasping for air. His eyes on her face, he untangled the other  
hand from her  
hair, and slipped up the front of her sweater to cup  
her lace-covered  
breast. Scully closed her eyes at the delicious  
feeling as her nipple  
hardened even more against his palm.  
  
With his other hand, Fraser unhooked her bra. "May I?"  
  
"Please, do," Scully whispered, concentrating on the  
feeling  
spreading throughout her entire body, She parted her legs  
slightly,  
unconsciously. Fraser gently pulled the sweater over her  
head, and slid her  
bra straps down her arms. He tossed the sweater  
and the bra onto the chair  
that was beside the couch. Scully opened  
her closed eyes and looked at him.  
He gave her a slow smile, and  
lowered his mouth to the spot where her neck  
and shoulder came together.  
Scully tipped her head in the opposite  
direction as he trailed warm,  
wet kisses along her neck. "Ben," she groaned  
as his hand  
came up to cup her breast.  
  
Her hands found the button on his jeans, but he stopped her.  
"Neither of us are the kind of people to rush into things,"  
he whispered  
against her cheek. "I need to know why you're here  
in my arms, Dana."  
  
"I'm lonely," she whispered in response. "And  
I want you for that  
reason - because you don't rush into things."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Even federal agents have needs," Scully murmured.  
"Ever since we  
were kidnapped..." her voice trailed off.  
Then she raised her head to look  
into his eyes. "I've slept  
six hours total in the last week, Ben. And only  
you can take away  
the part of me that's once more afraid of the dark.  
Because you were  
there, and you know..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as he responded by pressing her down onto  
the  
bed and covering her body with his. Scully groaned at the full  
contact,  
arching up against him. "Close your eyes," Fraser  
whispered.  
  
"I can't," Scully murmured.  
  
"Dana, I know what it's like. I've been blind. You have  
to trust  
me." He raised a hand, and passed it over her face,  
closing her eyes. Then  
he dropped a light kiss on her lips. "Trust  
me."  
  
"When was the last time you were with a woman, Ben?"  
she asked,  
struggling against the fear as he continued to press kisses  
down her neck.  
  
"With Victoria," he replied softly.  
  
Scully raised a hand, and traced a line down his cheek. "Don't  
think of her when you're with me. Please."  
  
Fraser shook his head so that she could feel it. "I wouldn't  
dream  
of it."  
  
With that said, he dropped his head and kissed her passionately.  
Her moan got lost in the heat of his mouth, tangled in his probing tongue.  
His hands skimmed over her upper body, caressing, teasing. Scully's hands  
found the top button on his jeans once again, and this time he didn't  
stop  
her. She undid the buttons, and Fraser paused in his exploration  
to slide  
the jeans down and to the floor. Scully's hands tugged his  
sweater off as  
well. "Patience," he whispered.  
  
"I want you too much to be patient," she replied, opening  
her eyes.  
  
His smile greeted her. "You're supposed to keep your eyes  
shut, Dana."  
  
"But I want to look at you," she protested with a grin,  
running her  
hands over his chest.  
  
"I want you to be naked," he growled, popping the button  
on her  
jeans and unzipping the zipper. "Close your eyes."  
  
Scully complied with a sigh, and Fraser slid her jeans off, adding  
them to the pile of clothing on the floor. "You warm enough?"  
he whispered  
against her shoulder.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
Her hands found the elastic waistband of his briefs, and cool  
fingertips slipped inside. "Dana.,.." Fraser moaned as her  
hand wrapped  
around his shaft. "Wait..."  
  
Her hand slipped back out. "I don't want to wait, Ben. If  
you don't  
take me soon, I'm going to scream."  
  
"I'd rather hoped you'd scream if I did," he replied,  
sliding her  
panties down her legs.  
  
"Your sense of humor is showing, Constable," she chuckled,  
but the  
sound turned into a moan as his fingers traced the folds  
of flesh between  
her thighs.  
  
Then his briefs were on the floor, and he was buried inside of  
her,  
and Scully opened her eyes to watch his face. Their gazes locked  
as they  
found a rhythm, Scully breathing his name like a mantra.  
"Ben..."  
  
It was over too soon, and Fraser pulled her close to him as orgasm  
claimed them both. She cried out as he'd predicted, but it was stifled  
against his throat. Gently, he released his hold on her as the aftershocks  
subsided, pulling out of her body and collapsing onto the soft matress.  
Scully nuzzled close as he pulled the sheets over them, pillowing her  
head  
on his chest, her hair spread out like flame. "Thank you,"  
she whispered,  
as they lay peacefully in the darkness. "Thank  
you for taking the fear  
away."  
  
His hand cupped her chin so she's look up at him. "You took  
my fear  
away as I took yours, and you took my pain as well. I can't  
repay you for  
that."  
  
"You have already," Scully murmured in reply, her eyes  
closing.  
"Good night, Ben."  
  
He wound his fingers through hers. "Sleep well."  
  
"I will..."  
  
Fraser laid awake for an hour, listening to her breathe, watching  
her chest rise and fall in the moonlight. He ran the fingers that weren't  
tangled with hers gently through her hair, combing out the knots until  
each  
strand lay fanned across his chest, red-gold in the silvery  
light.  
  
Life, although hard, is seldom truly dark, he thought to himself.  
And true darkness, when encountered, can often be frightening...  
  
...but it is rewarding to overcome.  
  
***  
-Email:  



End file.
